Who is Hermione?
by littlemusic12
Summary: After the final battle, Hermione disappears. After five years, a mystery comes up involving a rare poison. Draco Malfoy meets a person cold like him and she looks like Hermione. When she is found, they realize there is more to Hermione than they knew. Who is Hermione and what is her secret?
1. Hermione Granger: Missing

Chapter 1: The Disappearance

Harry POV

I guess, you can say the whole story starts with the disappearance of my friend, Hermione Granger. I was fighting Voldemort and I remember Hermione and Ron hugging me tightly. I explained the elder wand to them and Hermione, in her own way, agreed with him while Ron gaped at his choice, trying to wheedle him to keep the wand. After that day, she disappeared.

Ron went frantic, running around, hollowing Hermione everywhere he went. I grimaced at the time when Ron yelled Hermione through the whole hall during lunch time.

_Memory_

"_Hermione, where are you?!" I saw Ron fling open the doors, running through the hall, knocking over students. "Please come out! I'm sure you're here." He suddenly slipped on some pumpkin juice and landed face first in Ginny's mash potatoes. Ginny jumped back disgusted._

_The whole hall burst into laughter. Ron's face turned the color of a ruby. He glared at them and ran out of the hall, his hair covered with peas._

I figured that Ron was not going to do that again.

"Where do you think Hermione went?"

I turned, expecting to see Ron, but it was Ginny.

"I'm not sure." I said looking puzzled.

"I hope she comes back. Ron is going berserk without her."

I nodded. Ron was having mood swings. First, he is crying, then he is cursing, then he is having a tantrum. Professor McGonagall had to place a silencing charm on him during class because he was moaning about Hermione very loudly. He got placed in a guest room last week.

I sighed and held Ginny tightly. Ginny smiled, leaning towards me. I closed my eyes and felt nothing.

Minerva McGonagall POV

I sat on my desk, thinking and worrying about Hermione. _After all, she is the best student I've had for years._ She sighed, thinking about places she might be.

Australia was one choice. She left her parents there because of the war. _But why leave now? What is the hurry? _I sighed. I decided to write Albus a letter to involve a search party for Hermione. _We need to find her. In a time so full of trouble, we truly need her._

Ron POV

_Where are you, Hermione? Please, I need you. Where have you gone?_

I lay there on the bed, hope and hopelessness mingling together. I felt something wet run down my cheek. They were tears. These wet drops splattered the ground, wetting the blankets.

_Why did you leave me? Did you love me? _

I stood there, frozen in thought.

Third Person POV

The castle was silent.


	2. A mystery comes up

** Hi, this is a new story. I love mysteries. It will be so great.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Deaths

Harry POV

I slouched in my office chair. A group of Voldemort's followers were causing a lot of trouble. Torturing people, causing damage, you name it. This group was led by Lucius Malfoy. I scanned the list of deatheaters that were still on the loose. Some of the child deatheaters were pardoned, of course. I really hoped Hermione was okay. _She must be looking for her parents. They must be really hard to find._

But I did not know that the situation was going to change very soon.

Third Person POV

As Harry was scanning over the papers, one of the aurors rushed in, "Mr. Potter," he panted. "Mr. Shacklebolt has come to see you." Harry got up and went out. Kingsley greeted him and Harry asked: "So is there any news?"

"Yes. There is a series of mysterious deaths that are going on."

"Who do you think it is?"

Kingsley looked around and whispered, "You know these aren't normal deaths, right? They are death eater deaths."

"Why is this mysterious?"

"They die in masses and by poison. But when we checked the water supply, we found no poison. Also, no sign of a curse or spell."

"Was any muggle way used?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Knife, gun, suffocation…"

"No."

"What?" Harry arched an eyebrow. _How else do you kill someone?_

"I'm not sure how their deaths happened. But tomorrow we will look at the bodies."

Harry nodded and went back to the office. He had one more paper to sign.

Harry returned home. He sighed and Ginny came over.

"What's wrong, Harry? Was there something at work?" Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, a mystery came up."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah, we need to figure out what is killing the victims. So far, we have figured out only that they were poisoned, but not by mouth. It is very confusing."

"Well, I hope we can solve the mystery."

"I hope so."

The room was silent. Then Ginny asked, "Have you heard any news of Hermione?"

Harry looked up, "No, I haven't."

"Has she sent word of any sort?"

"No."

"No contact so far?"

"No. It's strange."

Harry POV

Ginny looked puzzled. She was thinking very hard. Sweat trickled down her face. Then she asked: "Do you think she is in danger? You see, it has been 5 years already."

"I know, maybe she is having trouble," I replied.

"Do you think we should be searching for her?"

"I think she can deal with it. She is smart and clever. She will be fine."

"I don't think it takes 5 years to look for your parents."

"Maybe she can't persuade them to come back."

"But I still think she would contact us for help."

I thought for a moment. _She is right, she would contact us. I wonder what happened._ My thoughts were interrupted when a voice said: "You should investigate the murders before you go looking for Hermione, you know?"

I turned around and saw Lavender. She smiled: "Hey, I was stopping by. So… Hermione is missing?"

"I'm afraid so," Ginny sighed. She looked very down. Hermione's disappearance must have made her feel so gloomy.

"You're right. We need to figure out what is going on. Maybe Hermione's disappearance and the weird deaths are connected," I concluded.

Ginny nodded: "Maybe."

We were not sure if this was true, but we all hoped that when we found Hermione, everything would make sense.

* * *

**I love the suspense. **


	3. A Offer

**This Chapter is about Draco meeting the mystery woman. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Offer

Draco and his family were running. The ministry was after them because of his father. His mouth curled into a sneer. _I positively hate him._ Then my father stopped. "Cissy, Draco, let's rest for a while." My mother came over and sat down on the grass. Draco looked around. His father had stopped at a small clearing.

Draco POV

I sat down watching my mother and father holding hands as my father rummaged through the bag that contained some food. I closed my eyes and listened to the breeze.

"What?" I jerked awake to see my father red in the face, holding the bag upside and shaking it furiously.

Narcissa POV

Lucius's loud outburst jerked Draco awake. I was expecting Draco to retort something nasty, but all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"All the food is gone." Lucius's yell rang through the clearing and startled a few birds.

"Lucius…" I gently soothed him. "Calm down…please."

Lucius gazed at me with gentle eyes. Then I fell into his arms.

Draco POV

I looked at my father who had embraced my mother tenderly. I turned away. I couldn't bear to see such kindness that was shown by the person that despised and hated. I just couldn't. I said: "Umm… Mother, we need to deal with the food." I looked back at them.

Mother got out of the arms and addressed Lucius: "Are you sure there is no more food left?"

"Yeah, I checked."

"Then we will look for some, okay?"

My father got up and looked around. He wandered away. I sighed and looked at my mother: "Why are you so kind to him? He is the reason we are in the situation."

My mother sighed and said: "Because…when you fall in love with a person, you create a bond with them. If your beloved has done something horrible, you may not like their choice, but you can't really hate them no matter how hard you try.

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you too."

"When will I understand?" I looked at her sadly. "I want to know why all these years of suffering have done for you. You have been threatened and hurt many times by my father. Yet you still treat him with kindness. It doesn't make sense."

My mother was about to reply when my father, covered with mud, leaves and other vegetation, rushed into the clearing. He panted and yelled: "There is nothing edible in the forest."

Narcissa POV

"What?" Draco yelled.

I sighed. Poor Lucius is covered with scum. I wiped some off. "Don't, Mother."

I stopped my movements and went to the side.

"So how do we find food?" Draco ran over and shook Lucius. "How?!"

"Draco," I ran over and grabbed his hand and scolded: "Fighting will get us nowhere. We need to find something to eat."

"But how," I looked up to see Lucius with an ashamed look on his face. "I have searched every place that I can reach."

I thought; _every place you can reach… _Then I looked up. "Is there a place where you can't venture to?"

"How do you know?"

"I know you."

Draco rolled his eyes. I shot him a disapproving look. "Lead the way."

Lucius led us to a barrier that was glowing. He reached to touch when I yanked his hand back. "Wait." I scanned my eyes over the barrier. _What is it? _Then it came to me.

"It's a type of shield that forbids…" I trailed off._ How do I tell them that it forbids men from crossing?_

"It forbids what?" Draco asked his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Umm… It forbids men to pass through it."

"What?" Draco and Lucius blurted out in unison.

I looked down at my feet.

"Is there a type of spell that is called that?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"There is…" I bashfully replied.

"Then why have I not heard of it?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"You can only find it in a certain handbook. I looked into it when I was young. The last copy was destroyed in a fire. I memorized the whole book." I gazed at them desperately.

Lucius and Draco looked at each other. I gazed at them with pleading eyes. _They have to believe me._

Then a burst of laughter erupted from both of them.

Draco POV

I just couldn't stop laughing! Mother could be so ridiculous! I managed to stop and smirked at Mother. She looked up surprised.

"M-mother," I smirked, "Are you sure that is it?"

Mother looked aghast and said: "Y-You don't believe me?"

"Why would I?" I laughed and Lucius joined me. "What you said sounded so ridiculous."

Mother looked abashed and I felt guilty. But what Mother had suggested didn't seem possible. I face the barrier. I reached to touch it. My hand made contact and Mother yelled: "No!"

An electric shock rang through me. Everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes. _Ugh, I feel so groggy._ I got up. My mother gazed at me with hurtful eyes and pushed me down. "Rest, you fainted."

I looked around. I seemed to be in a bed of flowers. "Mother, where are we?"

"We are inside the barrier."

"This is the inside?"

Mother nodded. She made her way to what seemed like a small pool. His father was standing there, gazing at the pool. He looked up at Draco and scowled: "Foolish boy!"

I rolled my eyes. My mother bound me my arm and I sat down. My father wrinkled his nose. "Ugh!" He turned away. Then a glowing white light appeared. It descended to the ground. It disappeared slowly and from it, stepped out a woman. She was cladded in white. Her slender waist was twisted with a silver ribbon. Her hair, an extreme dark brown, was tied in a small bun with some long hair streaming down. A silver rope wound over her bun, spiraling down. Her face was pale and beautiful. She stood there, a heavenly being upon the flowers.

I saw Mother step back. The woman glided over, her brown eyes wavering over my mother. Then my mother took another step and sank into a low curtsy. She looked down and said: "My lady."

To say my father was angry was an understatement. He roared and ran towards the woman in white, grasping his wand tightly. "No proper Malfoy bows to **anyone**!" He raised his wand, his mouth about to say a curse. I looked away. I was in no mood to see someone get killed. I heard a thud and I saw my father fall to the ground. The woman had raised her leg and must have given him an extremely hard kick. The woman raised her hand and a ball of light began to form, pulsing.

"No!" My mother ran over, shielding my father from the light. "Please. I will do anything." She turned her pleading eyes toward the woman.

"Mother!" I tried to get up, but I seemed frozen. I watched my mother helpless.

The woman seemed hesitant. Her face, full with coldness, gazed at my mother. Then the woman closed her hand and suddenly glanced at me. I took in her features. Her skin was pale and her eyes, oh her eyes, they were brown that were full of emotion and an uncannily sadness. She gazed at my mother. "What price would you pay?"

"Anything, please spare my husband. I would give you my life at it."

She seemed to consider it and then turned to me. "Would you do the same for your mother?"

"Yes…?" I gazed questionably at her. _What is she planning?_

She got up and addressed us. "I will give you a chance. If you accept my offer, your husband will not be harmed." She walked away.

I gazed at my mother. I was not too sure if I should do this, but he was my father. My mother would suffer without him. I sighed. _Life could be so cruel._ I followed my mother, hoping we would live through this.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be about Harry finding why the Death Eaters are dying. **


	4. Poisoned Needles

**Hi,**

**This is a bit of a mystery. Enjoy it.**

**littlemusic12**

* * *

Chapter 4: Poisoned Needles

Harry woke at the sound of his alarm clock. Donning on some emerald robes, he ran down. He grabbed some breakfast, kissed Ginny and ran off. He couldn't wait to see the bodies and get something. He arrived at his office. He sat there, impatiently sorting papers and signing forms. Then one of the junior aurors came in: "It's time."

Harry POV

I was so excited. I was going to solve a mystery. I jumped up, making the auror jump a foot in the air. I apologized and ran out the door. I slowed down to listen to where the bodies were. I raced over to the room. Kingsely stood there, waiting. I slowed down, trying to look composed. If Kingsely felt amused, he didn't show it. He led me in the room.

There were many death eater families inside, weeping over their dead relatives. When I came in, they all turned their heads. I scanned the faces. Some looked desperate; others were glaring at him. I truly wanted to alleviate them, but it couldn't be helped. I went to one of the bodies. It was one of the Parkinson's. Pansy or whatever her name was sitting there, crying while her mother, with gentle tones, tried to soothe her. I scanned the body. There were no true visible wounds. I lifted a sleeve and saw it was pinned down to the wrist. I examined in. I found a large needle stuck in his arm. I carefully levitated it out with my wand. Someone came over with a tray and I placed the needle on it. Then I swept out of the room.

In the other room, I presented the needle to Kingsely. He examined it and said: "You know this is no ordinary needle, right?"

"What?" I turned to look at the needle. I noticed there was a decorative mark on the needle. It was hard to see. I squinted. "There is a mark on it. I think it might be an engraving. Can you have a look? I can't see it."

Kingsely squinted at the mark. "I can't see it either."

"But I don't think it is the needles that kill them."

"Why? Needles can target certain parts and can kill a person."

"I remember you said something about poison, right?"

"Yes, but we were going to address that later—"

Harry cut him off. "What if the needles are the spread of the poison?"

Kingsely thought for a moment. "Let me go check." He took the needle and made off. I stood there, hoping I was right.

Kingsely POV

I gave it to the expert and told him the theory. He seemed to take it in consideration, his eyebrow furrowed together. He dipped in the needle, pressed his wand towards it and muttered an incantation. A blue light emerged and enveloped the needle. It glowed green. The expert smiled and removed the light. "Just like I thought, it was covered with poison. I am sure you can figure out the poison. You still have some left on the needle." He handed the needle back.

I ran over to Harry and said: "You were correct! Amazing! Let's go test the poison."

"You mean there is some left?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Let's head there."

Harry POV

I can't believe I was right! It is usually Hermione that solves the problems! Yay! I wanted to jump in the air. I managed to compose myself. I followed Kingsely to the poison identifier. The woman was sitting, reading a book. When we came in, she looked up and saw the needle. "Hello, is this the new case I heard about?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pennington."

She examined the needle. Mrs. Pennington pointed her wand at it. A silver drop rose from the needle, landing on a plate. She twirled in a complicated motion. She transferred the drops to a sheet of paper. A graph was forming. Mrs. Pennington scanned over the graph. "Why, this is interesting. This is a type of bee poison."

Kingsely and I exchanged looks. _Dying from bee-poison? That is extremely suspicious._ As if she was on que, she said: "You see; this is no ordinary poison. It is rare, coming from the Jade Bee. I could go on and on about it, but it is simple. This comes from a scarce place called the Reine Forest. The only cure of the poison is the honey from the bee."

"So this is deadly?" I stared at the needle in a new light

"Yes." She turned and went back. We walked out. I turned towards Kingsely, looking for answers.

"Who do you think would do this?"

"I don't know." Kingsely came over. "This is very strange."

"Do you think there is a similarity between Hermione's disappearance and the deaths?"

Kingsely seemed to ponder the idea, eyebrows furrowed. "We need to discuss it about it." He walked away. Then he turned: "But whatever is happening, it is becoming dangerous. We have no idea what is going to happen next. We are going to have to protect ourselves." He turned away, leaving me in deep thought.

* * *

**Who do you think it is?**


	5. A Night to Remember

**Hi, I'm back. This is picking off from chapter 3. A bit of foreshadowing there if you can see it.**

**Hope you enjoy it,**

**littlemusic12**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Night to Remember

Draco POV

I followed the woman to a cave opening. She stopped there. "Is that where you live? A cave?" my father sneered. The woman turned over and laughed. "If you like, I can leave you out here to fend for the wolves."

"Oh, no." My mother begged the woman. "Please don't do it. Please." The woman considered it and led the way in. I gasped.

The inside was beautiful. There was a stone path with mini-floating lights. As we walked around, I gazed at the corridor leading to places I never had been before. There was a light ahead. We came to what seemed like a lake. In the middle of the lake, there was a stone. The woman produced a small light. The luminous light landed on the stone, turning it into an island. On the island, there was a stone table with small stone seats. She glided on the water to the island. She moved a stone and a bridge formed. We went across the bridge. _How lovely._ I thought

"What a nice place." My mother sat down on the seat.

I sat down and shivered. _The seat is freezing._ The woman poured some hot tea for us. She drank some and sat down. "So what are your demands?"

"Demands?"

"Yes, unless," She turned toward my mother. "You truly think that I have the best plan for you."

Silence followed. The woman gazed at my mother, waiting for her to make the decision. Then I yelled: "Why aren't you letting us choose?"

The woman turned towards him. "Because…" she glared at me, "if I was to make the choice, I would kill you. But I decided to think differently. I believe in life. Life is precious to everyone. Wasting life that is not necessary goes against my principles. This is the only reason why I decided to give you a chance. This chance is given to your mother to decide. This is my offer. Take it, or leave it." She turned away.

"I…" I gazed down.

"So what is your decision?"

"I…" my mother looked up. "I agree to your offer, but there is only one demand."

"What demand?"

"I wish… to be able to stay in this cave until… it is safe to venture out into our world."

The woman turned and said: "I see. Then your demand will be granted." She addressed the men. "In order for you to say here, one of you must become my apprentice. This person will learn the ancient arts. They will stay here to pass the arts on to their children and further to other generations. Who is willing to do this?"

I looked at Mother. She had done so much, looking up to my father and caring for me. Then I looked at my father. He looked proud and glared at me. _I used to look up to you. Would I sacrifice this for him? _I gazed at my mother again. Her eyes told all I needed to know. "I will." The woman thought for a moment and then what seemed like a smile appeared. "I see. Now, follow me."

I followed the woman into a tunnel. This tunnel had intricate designs carved on it and it was quite dark. The light in the tunnel was the light that the woman had conjured. "You are Mr. Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Yes…" I wondered how she could guess my name.

"It is clear that you're a Malfoy. Your hair defines it."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Harmony, Harmony Reine to be precise." She turned away. They had reached a small chamber. There was a glowing piece of rectangular stone in the middle. She sat down on it and gestured me to sit. I sat down and grimaced. _It's so cold._ "This is the only bed I have, I usually sleep in it. But I let you sleep in it for the night."

"But I can't sleep on this, its freezing."

Harmony sighed and said: "After a while, you won't think it is cold. I certainly don't." She got up. "I am going to prepare beds for the other two."

I decided not to take off my robes. I lay down, shivering. I waited for Harmony to come back.

Harmony POV

I came over to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. "Follow me." The couple came over. I led them to a place where there were two stone beds. I conjured two blankets and lay them on the bed.

"Thank you." Narcissa gratefully replied as she fluffed up the blankets and joined the beds together. She lay down beside her husband and sighed. They both fell asleep. I turned away to the room where Draco was.

Draco POV

I noticed Harmony when she came in. "Not asleep yet?"

"Not when you are a frozen bed, no."

She rolled her eyes. She picked up a long rope and made her way to a space. With the swish of her arm, one side of the rope latched to one end of the space and the other side to the other end. She jumped up and gracefully landed on the rope. She did a split and curled gently on the rope. I looked up and said: "You're going to sleep on the rope?"

She didn't reply. I closed my eyes and shivered. Rolling here and there, I settled for a semi-comfortable position. My last thought: I hope I don't freeze.

* * *

**Note: Draco is only sleeping on the bed because he does not want to sleep on the ground and he has no choice. **

**I need help on which subject I do on the next chapter, Harry or Draco. **

**Post ideas on the reviews, please.**

**littlemusic12**


	6. An Evenful Breakfast

**Sorry for the long update. I have been doing the other story. **

**Very sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco POV

I felt something knocking on my head and I opened my eyes. A girl was standing over me, her green eyes full of curiosity. I tried to get up, but my joints refused to move. "Oh!" the girl blinked and ran off, her long brown hair trailing behind her. She brought a tub of water and placed a cloth into it. Then moving the sleeve away, she scrubbed away on my skin.

"Hey!" I managed to yell. "What are you doing?"

"I'm warming up your skin." She gave me a questioning look and continued.

"Why does…" I winced slightly at one scrub. "…it has to be so hard?"

She did not answer. I felt a warm feeling creep up my limbs. She moved and I managed to get up. I dusted off my robes. The young girl scowled, after looking me up and down. "You need a bath. Oh, well, come with me."

"Why should I follow me?"

"Don't you want a bath?" The girl turned towards him and walked ahead. I had no choice but to follow her.

She led me to a beautiful cave. There was a hole with water spilling through a spring. Harmony was sitting there beside the spring, doing some sort of spell. It was beautiful. The spell beams wove together in many colors, reds, yellows and oranges. The beams then untangled and streamed into the pool.

"The bath is ready." The little girl said. She tossed me a towel and sprinted out.

Harmony POV

I watched as Mina sprinted out and smiled. Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the gesture. I giggled. He turned towards me, confused.

Draco POV

This is the first time she has been amused or happy! Why, I thought she was always so solemn. I smiled too.

After tearing my clothes off, I stepped into the spring and sighed. _Ah… this feels so good._ I laid into the spring. I turned toward Harmony. She was sitting on a stone, twisting her hair up in a bun. She decorated with a white chopstick. I scanned her body. She was wearing a blue dress with a lovely loose flowing cloth covering part of it. She was clasping two long blue rope-like clothes, wrapped into the dress. I looked up and saw her staring at me. "Uh…" I managed to say. She smiled softly and walked off saying, "I need to wake up your parents." When she was out of sight, I ducked under the water, beginning to wash myself.

Harmony POV

When I left the place, I smiled. _Oh, I never thought that he would act humorously._ I reached the other room and smiled. Narcissa was sleeping on Lucius, her but in the air and the blankets disarrayed. "I guess the Malfoys' are normal people." The two lovers jerked awake.

Narcissa POV

I woke up with Lucius sprawled on me and the girl smiling. "Get off me, Lucius!" I all but yelled at him.

"Mm… just a minute, please honey." Lucius nodded his head, snuggling on my belly.

I groaned and the girl stopped smiling. "Need help there?" The girl smiled softly.

I nodded and the girl closed her eyes. Strands of silver light spiraled around Lucius and moved him aside. A pillow was inserted under his head. "Thank you." I said in a sweet voice.

"Here are the directions to the hot spring. I will be waiting in the main room."

"Okay." I said.

"I will leave, so you can get yourself ready." She turned away and left the room.

I trotted off.

Harmony POV

I reached the main room. I snapped my fingers and the island went up. Some of my helpers came along with breakfast. I ate my eggs, bread and miso soup. Gliding to the island, I placed the same food by Draco's side and eggs, bread and milk on the parents' side. Tina brought me some berry jam that just made a minute ago. I smiled at Tina. She smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling. Then I created the bridge to cross to the island.

Then taking some rice, I fed the koi in the lake.

Draco POV

After the wonderful hot spring bath, I had placed on some emerald green robes that were on the rock when I climbed out. After combing my hair, I headed for the main room. There I smelled soup along with the smell of eggs. I looked over to see Harmony, feeding the fish in the pond. She didn't turn her head towards me. I walked over the bridge. There were three portions on the table. "The one with the miso soup is yours." She told me.

_What?_ My eyes flickered towards the bowl with brown liquid. _Is she trying to poison me? Better take it safe._ I moved to the right where the glasses of milk were and I felt a sting in my leg. I moved forward and I collapsed. There was a flash of blue and gentle hands lifted me up and away from the barrier. I looked up to see Harmony, her pale beautiful face up close, with a worried look on her face.

Harmony POV

_What is wrong with the guy? I told him what he is eating and he goes off to the parent's portions. Wait… that's it. He doesn't trust me. He thinks I am going to poison him… _I sighed and glanced at him. "If you don't trust me, you could have told me."

He looked surprised.

Draco POV

I never thought she would guess that. I nodded.

"I see…" she pondered about it. Then she yanked me to the bowl with miso in it. She placed me in a seat and gazed me. She took a spoon and dipped into the brown liquid. When she was about to put it to her lips, I grabbed her arm. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What… are you trying to do?" I asked her.

"I'm…trying to show you it is not poisoned."

"You don't need to drink it. You could have used a spell."

"A spell can be thwarted by the caster."

"Umm…" I searched for a reason. _I just don't want to drink you the soup._

_Why? _

_Great, there is a voice in my head._

_Hi._

_Go away._

_That's rude._

_Just go away._

_Fine…But I will be back._

_(Groan)_

I jerked back to earth when she drank the soup. I stared at her for a while. Nothing happened. I pouted at her and drank the soup. It was delicious! There were traces of seaweed. There was dried fish in it, making it taste wonderful. "How is it?" Harmony asked.

"It's not bad… for a cave girl." I smirked slightly.

"Thanks."

"That was not a compliant."

"It wasn't?"

"You can't tell that it isn't. Wow, you are so dense."

Harmony smiled at the comment. She jumped up and glided through the air, landing gracefully on a crevice of the cave.

I smirked at her. She smirked back. I winked at her. Her face tingled pink. I looked at my food, satisfied. I heard a rustle and saw a blue ribbon disappear through a crack. I returned to my food.

* * *

**Be on the lookout! **

**littlemusic12**


	7. Inner Magic

**It's been a long time. I am updating this every month. So stay tune.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harmony POV

Water swirled around my wrists as I directed the water around and around. I swatted some water on the wall. I carefully opened my hand and gold light appeared. I swirled it in a ball and snapped my fingers. The ball tripled several times and spread out around the chamber, bathing the room in a warm light. Satisfied, I leaped out and watched Draco eat.

Draco POV

I ate the rest of my breakfast and my mother walked in. She looked nice for once. Her long blond hair was curled and she was wearing long light blue robes. She sat down on the other side and ate her breakfast. "Hello, Draco, how are you?"

"I am fine, Mother. How was last night?"

"I slept well. How was yours?"

I looked around cautiously and said: "I had to sleep on a stone bed that was extremely cold. I absolutely hated it."

"It might be part of the training that she is giving to you."

"How is sleeping a freezing bed, training?"

"I don't know."

I snorted and slumped on the table. _She must have tried to torture me there._

"Torturing you is not part of the deal, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

I jumped and looked around. I heard a tinkling laugh and I looked towards the crack to see no one there. I heard a sigh and I saw Harmony sitting on a cloud near the crevice. _How long was she watching me?_

"I have been watching you for a while."

I realized that she could hear my thoughts.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. I can hear your thoughts. When you became my apprentice, I have access to your thoughts." Harmony smiled.

"Did you know this?" I whispered deadly to my mother.

"It's not her fault. This is a secret that is not written or told by anybody except the apprentice and the teacher." Harmony explained in a calm tone. "Now, since you are done, will you follow me, Mr. Malfoy?"

She landed on the high landing. She waited for me. I ran over and whispered a charm. I floated up and with my free hand; I grabbed the ledge of the landing. The charm wore off and my legs were scrambling around, trying to find footing. Harmony sighed and flicked her wrist. I felt my legs were standing on something. I stretched and pulled myself on the ledge. She flicked her hand two times. A hidden door appeared. She pulled on the handle and it opened. She walked in and her hand gestured to me to follow her in.

The inside was different from the other room. It was bathed in a golden glow from the balls of light that surrounded the round chamber. They showed the water on the walls. Harmony was bent over a basin that looked like a pensive. She was pouring a silver liquid in the basin and shut it carefully. Then from the ceiling, silver strands of light poured through, forming a dome over the middle. She went inside and I followed her inside.

There were two mats in the center. She gestured me to a matt. "Mediate calmly." She closed her eyes and sat there. I stared at her, her black hair rippling and her long lashes. "Mr. Malfoy, mediate. Don't stare at me." I jumped. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to sense my eyes. I turned and closed my eyes. A feeling of calm ran through me, engulfing me with a peaceful air. Then from the calmness, I felt a surge in my chest. I opened them and Harmony was looking at me. In a calm voice, she said: "Do you feel it?"

I nodded, mystified. "What is it?" I managed to ask.

"It is your inner magic that is responding."

"The inner magic… what is it?"

"It is the magic that a normal wizard cannot release. It is the magic that is inside of you that helps you develop magic. After you are born, it is not generated and it shows that you only have magical blood. As I suspected, the inner magic is not shut away, but still dormant. You can do magic without a wand, am I right?"

"Yes, it was easy for me."

She smiled. "Of course," Her tone became stern. "Now, Draco, dig deep and hold out your hand. Beckon the magic and form its shape in your mind." I closed my eyes.

In my sub consciousness, I saw a ball of light. It was pulsing ever so gently. I commanded it to flow out. It shivered and turned into a long ray. I felt my arm warm up. I opened them. There stood a small ball of bluish light floating in my hand. I smiled at it.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. You are worthy of deeper arts than I expected." Harmony smiled at me, her eyes fixed on the light.

I closed my hand and asked: "Huh? What do you mean, by "worthy of deeper arts"? Were you going to teach me anyway?"

"Of course I am. I just realized that you are in for amazing things, Mr. Malfoy. I was only planning to teach what I thought you could manage. But your ability told me that I may not be able to teach you everything and that you might need to find more on your own."

"I see."

Harmony smiled at me and led me out of the cavern. When I came out, my arm began to throb. I glanced at my arm. _There are no visible wounds on it…Why does it hurt?_ "Um…Harmony…"

"What is it?"

"My arm is throbbing."

"…That is not a surprise, considering how much inner energy you used. Even with me helping you, you would still tire yourself. (Sigh) Well, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She led me to a room that was filled with the smell of herbs. She snapped her fingers and a group of vines composed into a seat by a long stone table. I sat down cautiously, conscious of the vines bending a bit to my weight. She sat across from me on a rock. "Your arm," She gestured towards it. "Place it here." She indicated towards a part of the table. I carefully lowered it there.

She held it carefully and began stroking it. "W-What are you doing?" I felt weird, seeing her finger glide over my arm as if it was an interesting specimen.

"Hush." The single word pacified me. She pressed one of the cold fingers on the tender spot and I winced. "It hurts there, am I right?" She raised her head to gaze at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I nodded calmly. She picked up a piece of gauze and held it to the light. She waved over it and it caught on fire. Then it stopped. Then there stood a piece of glowing gauze.

She brought it over and bound on my arm. Then grabbing my hand, she led me out of the room to the big room for the next meal.

* * *

**Comment please.**


End file.
